


Strong

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: La prensa es una mierda, M/M, No estar listos, Salir del closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La foto de ellos dos besándose no debería de haberla visto nadie, menos todos los fans, Harry y Louis son expulsados del closet, sin el manual para lidiar con eso, ahora todos sabían que estaban juntos y ellos luchaban por mantenerse así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong

Louis dejo las llaves sobre la mesa que había entrando a la casa, sin quitarse su abrigo busco a alguien, no vio a nadie en la sala o la cocina, fue a ver el pequeño estudio pero no había nadie tampoco, tomando aire subió las escaleras para llegar a las habitaciones, no tuvo que subir hasta el final, encontró a quien buscaba en lo alto de las escaleras.

-Harry-dijo acercándose para sentarse a su lado, Harry tenía las rodillas en su rostro, cuando lo escucho levanto la cabeza y lo abrazo rápidamente.

Louis no sabía exactamente que decirle, así que solo lo abrazo un poco más, tratando él también de calmarse, resopló sobre el cabello de Harry antes de alejarlo un poco.

-¿Has hablado con alguien?

-No, Lou me quito mi celular-Harry dijo limpiándose los ojos-Le pedí que se fuera, no quería ver a nadie, quería esperarte.

-Está bien-Louis apretó su brazo-¿Qué sabes?

-Que twitter explotó-Harry le dijo-Nick me ha estado llamando al teléfono de la casa, me dijo que era mejor que no entrara a Twitter por un rato, así que eso hice, no he prendido la computadora.

-Eso es bueno Harry-le dijo orgulloso.

-¿Sí?-Harry sonrió un poco-¿Qué sabes tú?

-No mucho, Paul me intercepto en el aeropuerto apenas llegue y me contó lo que paso, así que vine para acá directamente.

-¿Viste la foto?-Harry dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Sí, ¿Tú la viste?

-Sí, fue lo último que vi antes de que Lou me quitara el celular-trato de sonreír pero no pudo.

-Vamos a intentar que todo vaya bien.

-Yo sé que te dije que todo sería mejor, pero quería controlar lo que pasaría-Harry dijo de pronto-no estoy listo Louis.

Louis le acaricio los rizos-Yo tampoco lo estoy, pero ya no hay mucho que hacer.

Harry gimió antes de abrazarse de nuevo a Louis-Lo siento Louis, no debí de haberte besado ese día.

-No es tu culpa, nada de esto lo es-Louis se encontró diciendo, pero las palabras le parecieron vacías y un poco falsas.

No creía que fuera la culpa de Harry, pero también sabía que había sido algo imprudente, habían estado fuera de la casa de Niall, esperando a que Liam saliera de la casa, estaba todo despejado, pero aun así Harry se inclinó para besar a Louis en los labios unos momentos, acomodándole el gorro que llevaba en la cabeza, Louis lo había alejado al instante, diciéndole que estaban en la calle, luego Harry había hecho un gesto adorable con un puchero, ese que a Louis le gustaba tanto, no pudo enojarse, pero lo tomo de la mano ya que sus abrigos dejaban que hicieran eso.

No pasaba nada.

Eso había sido hacía dos días, luego él estuvo en Doncaster un día para ver a su madre, que se había sentido un poco mal por el embarazo, regresando a Londres se encontró con que si pasaba algo.

La foto de ellos besándose esa noche en la calle, estaba navegando por todo internet.

-Tenemos que hablar con alguien-Louis dijo sacando su celular-Liam me mandó un mensaje y me dijo que estaba con Paul, Zayn esta con Perrie van a dejar fotografiarse juntos para alejar un poco la atención…

-No lo van a lograr-Harry dijo al instante-Esto es una maldita bomba.

Louis negó-No te aceleres Harry, esa foto bien podría ser un muy buen montaje de nosotros.

Harry se mordió los labios, desvió la mirada antes de habar-¿Podemos decir que es un montaje?

Pensó un momento antes de contestar-Vamos a ver qué tal van las cosas, ¿Esta bien?, luego vemos que vamos a hacer.

-Está bien-Harry le dijo-¿Y Niall?

-Niall está tratando de calmar las cosas en twitter-le murmuró, tuvo el impulso de ir a su twitter, pero no hizo eso, marco el celular de Paul en su lugar-Se siente un poco culpable, piensa que los fotógrafos estaban esa noche en su casa porque pensaban que saldría con Bárbara…-dejo de hablarle cuándo Paul le contestó-Creo que es mejor que nos juntemos, para saber qué hacer.

Harry dejo de ponerle atención, se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Louis para que los dos bajaran por las escaleras, lo escucho hablar con Paul, trato de no sentirse mal cuando Louis lo soltó para apoyarse en la pared, hablando aún por teléfono. Fue a poner un poco de agua para té y se asomó por la ventana, no se veía nadie ahí, eso era algo bueno, al menos no muchas personas sabían de esa casa que tenían él y Louis.

Sintió a Louis moverse, apenas y noto que aún llevaba el abrigo, se acercó a él y le quito la prenda, Louis le sonrió de lado, dejándole un apretón en la mano. Se tomó su té y Louis todavía estaba hablando por teléfono, lo veía decir cosas rápidamente y negar en el teléfono, cuando colgó Harry le acerco su taza de té.

-Gracias-Louis le dijo, pero no le dio ni un solo trago-Vamos a ir mañana a hablar con los altos mandos-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Por qué no hoy?-Harry preguntó bajito.

-Hey-Louis le tomo la mano-No quiero que te pongas raro ni nada de eso, va a salir todo bien, vamos a descansar esta noche.

-Está bien.

-Cariño, vamos a intentar verle el lado positivo, al menos ya no estoy con Eleanor, si esto hubiera salido cuando estaba todavía con ella a los ojos de todos, sería un desastre.

Harry asintió-Supongo que tienes razón.

Louis lo vio terminar su té, el por hacer algo le dio unos traguitos pequeños. Lo que le había dicho a Harry era verdad, al menos ya no estaba con Eleanor, hacía dos semanas habían “terminado” a los ojos de todos, en parte porque ya estaba harto, en parte porque iban a cambiar de managers en unas semanas y no querían que la gente relacionara eso con su relación finalizada con Eleanor, aunque era muy obvio.

Y lo más importante, termino con todo el rollo de Eleanor porque veía como su relación con Harry se desgastaba cada día que pasaba con la chica, no se trataba si quería terminar con todo o no, era que necesitaba terminar todo con Eleanor para poder sacar adelante lo que tenía con Harry.

-¿Lou?

-¿Qué pasa Harold?-Louis le dijo con cariño, tratando de no sonar nervioso.

Harry parpadeo varias veces, Louis supo que quería decirle algo importante, en cambio cuando hablo dijo algo sobre si podía llamar a Lou para que le regresara su celular, Louis le dijo que sí. 

Lou trajo su celular a casa y les contó lo que había visto, les dijo sobre como estuvo hablando con varias personas del tour para que no dijeran nada si alguien los contactaba, cuando iba a decir algo sobre las cosas que se decían en Twitter, Louis negó frenéticamente en dirección a Harry, Lou entendió lo que quería, así que se fue de la casa diciéndoles que mañana quizá todo fuera mejor.

Harry llamó a su madre, Louis lo escucho decirle que todo iba a ir bien, que él, Louis, no iba a dejar que nada pasara. Louis se sorprendía siempre de la fe que Harry le tenía siempre, era más de la que él se tenía.

Sentados en el sillón Louis apago su celular e hizo lo mismo con el de Harry.

-Louis…-Harry le preguntó luego de que se terminara un capítulo de Bones en la televisión.

-¿Mmm?-Louis le dijo sin desviar la mirada de la televisión.

-No te enfades-pidió a Louis-Sí esto no se puede controlar… ¿Estamos seguros de que queremos que todos sepan lo que pasa entre nosotros?

Louis arrugó el ceño-¿Qué quieres decir?-le dijo sin entender.

-Yo te amo, mucho-dijo apretando su mano-Pero también sé que no hemos estado tan bien estos últimos meses, sé que hemos peleado como nunca, por Eleanor, por Kendall…

Louis gruñó.

-Solo quiero saber si tú quieres que esto…-se detuvo, no sabía cómo continuar.

Louis entendió entonces-Sé que hemos estado mal, los dos lo sabemos, pero no por eso voy a darme por vencido ahora, deja de pensar esas cosas, esto vale la pena, solo hay que pensar cómo manejar esto.

-¿Cómo quieres manejarlo?

Louis se encogió de hombros-Creo que lo mejor es esperar a ver las reacciones y luego vemos que pasa.

-Está bien-Harry se recargo en su pecho-Te amo Louis.

-También te amo-Louis le dijo cerrando los ojos-Vamos a estar bien.

De nuevo sintió que sus palabras sabían a mentiras.

*

-Hijos de puta-Louis murmuró apretando los puños cuando sus managers le dijeron lo que había pasado-Váyanse a la mierda-dijo después.

Harry se tapó la cara con las manos, Zayn enfadado los señaló con el dedo-¿Por qué hicieron esto?

Margaret, una de los managers sonrió y sus dientes blancos aparecieron-No pudimos detenerlos.

-Maldita mentirosa-Louis le dijo al instante-Todas las putas fotos que salen de nosotros pasan por sus manos, ¿Por qué no detuvieron esas fotos?

-No pasaron por nuestras manos-Margarte le dijo alzando la voz-Deberías de decirles a sus nuevos managers que esto es lo primero que deben de arreglar.

Niall que estaba sentado junto a Harry apretó los labios, antes de que Liam hablara-Lo hicieron a propósito.

Louis asintió en su dirección-¿Esta es su venganza por cambiar de managers?

-Madura Louis-Margaret dijo poniéndose de pie-Esto va más allá de que por fin salgas con Harry a la luz, piensa por un momento en algo-se dio la vuelta antes de salir-Le han estado mintiendo por años a las fans que compran su música, suerte con eso.

Liam apretó el brazo de Louis cuando quiso ponerse de pie, antes de que la puerta se cerrara Zayn se puso de pie y se acercó a Louis-Vamos a calmarnos un poco, creo que lo mejor es que llamemos a Simón.

Louis asintió, vio a Niall susurrarle cosas a Harry, pero el no quiso acercarse en ese momento, buscó su celular y vio que tenía llamadas perdidas de su madre y sus hermanas a parte de Eleanor, decidió empezar por lo menos estresante.

-¿Eleanor?-le dijo apenas la chica contestó, sintió a Harry levantar la mirada, pero el solo negó en su dirección.

Harry apretó los puños y saco su celular, pero Niall lo tomo al instante-No vas a ir a ver nada en twitter, yo lo checo por ti.

Harry no pudo discutir con Niall, todos sabían que Harry tenía graves problemas con su autoestima si leía mensajes de odio, así que simplemente dejo que Niall revisara su celular.

-Tienes una llamada de tu madre y otra de Gemma, Nick te mando mensajes y también hay mensajes de tus amigos de Chesiere…

-Voy a llamar a mi mamá-Harry le dijo y sintiendo a Niall sobre su hombro llamo a su madre.

Básicamente le dijo que se tranquilizara, que todo iba a salir bien, Harry estaba un poco harto de que le dijeran eso.

Al colgar vio que Louis se acercaba-¿Qué paso con Eleanor?

-Está nerviosa, dice que le están preguntando muchas cosas en Twitter, le dije que no contestara nada, que todavía no sabíamos que hacer.

Niall se puso de pie-Margaret y los demás no pueden hacer eso-les dijo-Todavía son nuestros managers, no pueden simplemente lavarse las manos, hay un contrato.

-No quiero nada con ellos-Louis dijo-Ni una sola cosa, nos metieron a la boca del lobo, que se pudran.

Harry asintió-Louis tiene razón, nos van a meter en más problemas.

Cuándo Paul entro por la puerta, les dijo que Simón viajaría para hablar con ellos, los cinco asintieron, luego en silencio bajaron por el elevador hasta el estacionamiento, Paul les dijo que lo mejor era que no hubieran fotos de ninguno de ellos, pero cuando las puertas se abrieron una manada de fotógrafos corrieron en su dirección, Paul los intentó detener, junto a otros de seguridad, pero no pudieron hacer mucho.

-¡LOUIS, HARRY!, ES HORA DE QUE DIGAN LA VERDAD.

-POR FAVOR CHICOS, DEJEN DE MENTIR.

-¿QUÉ SE SIENTE QUE SU VIDA SEA UNA MENTIRA?

Louis arrugó el ceño viendo a ese fotógrafo, se dio la vuelta y lo que vio no le gusto, Harry estaba congelado mientras Niall lo empujaba por la espalda, Louis casi gimió viendo a Harry pálido sin caminar.

-Ve con Harry a la camioneta-le dijo a Zayn-ahora Zayn.

Zayn tomo a Harry de los brazos y lo subió a la camioneta seguido de Niall, Liam se quedó con Louis.

-Paul, tenemos que decir algo-le dijo Louis-deja que hable.

-Louis…

-Solo dame unos momentos-Louis pidió-Liam…

-Aquí estoy.

Los fotógrafos vieron a Louis acercarse, él les pidió que se callaran antes de hablar.

-Mañana…

-TRAE A HARRY, LOS DOS DEN LA CARA.

Louis negó arrugando el ceño-Me tienen a mí, así que ahora se conformaran con eso, mañana o en unos días vamos a mandar un comunicado de prensa, antes de eso no queremos hablar con nadie de la prensa, les pedimos que se mantengan alejados de esto. Gracias.

Louis se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que regresara escucho claramente algo: “Míralos, van a caerse a pedazos”

Al subir a la camioneta vio a Harry mordiéndose el labio, Louis negó en su dirección y se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de él, solo pasaron unos momentos antes de que Harry hablara.

-Louis…

-No Harry-Louis lo detuvo-Cállate.

-¿Por qué te enfadas?

Louis gimió frustrado-¿Por qué?, no puedo hacer esto Harry, no puedo ser fuerte para ti, lo siento mucho, pero estamos juntos los dos en esto, la gente nos va a hacer pedazos si siente que uno de los dos se pone a congelarse con los fotógrafos.

-Louis-Zayn lo llamó.

-Estoy hablando con Harry-dijo dándose la vuelta para ver a Harry a los ojos-No voy a ser fuerte para ti si tu no lo eres para mí, así que por favor, vas a tener que quitarte el temor de encima, porque no voy a hacer esto solo ¿Está bien?

Harry asintió-Sí, lo siento-Harry se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano-Te juro que no va a volver a pasar.

Louis tomo su rostro-Cariño ya no eres un niño, ya no puedo seguir diciéndoles a todos que te entiendan porque eres joven, necesito un novio fuerte para poder salir de esto.

-Si Louis-Harry asintió-Eso vas a tener.

Dejo que Harry lo abrazara y cerrando los ojos metió su nariz en el cabello del chico, suspiro unos momentos antes de abrir los ojos para ver a Paul.

-¿A qué hora llega Simón mañana?

-Por la tarde, tenía unas cosas que hacer en Los Ángeles-Paul le dijo.

-¿Qué ha dicho la gente?-Louis preguntó y toda la camioneta se quedó en silencio-Paul-lo llamó.

-Está bien-Paul dijo seriamente-Básicamente están divididos, están las personas que siempre supieron que estaban juntos, apoyándolos y defendiéndolos, por otro lado están las personas que piensan que han sido unos mentirosos y que deben de sentirse muy mal por eso-Zayn bufó- y están los que creen que es un fotomontaje, como muchos otros, que todo esto es solo un rumor.

Louis asintió.

-¿Pueden decir que es un fotomontaje?-Niall preguntó-Digo-arrugó el ceño concentrándose-La foto, ¿podría ser un fotomontaje?

Paul asintió-Podríamos decir eso, pero habría que hablar con el fotógrafo…

-¿Quién es?-Liam preguntó.

-Es un fotógrafo independiente, pero vendió la foto a SugarScape, sería complicado, pero supongo que sí, podríamos tratar de callar a todos los que saben que la foto es real, a los que de verdad lo saben.

Louis lo pensó un momento-¿Qué piensas tú que debemos de hacer?

Confiaba en Paul, siempre les había dado consejos que aunque no les gustaran siempre eran buenos, o mejor dicho, eran consejos que al final del día no los metían en más problemas.

-¿Paul?-Harry le dijo sonriendo un poco.

Paul los observo desde el espejo retrovisor-Primero necesito que me digan que es lo que van a hacer ¿Van a decirles a todos que están juntos?

Louis y Harry se miraron a los ojos, ninguno contestó.   
Paul al ver sus miradas murmuró-Creo que lo mejor es que no digan nada y esto va para ustedes tres también-les dijo a Liam, Niall y Zayn-Nada de hablar con las fans, no tengan ningún contacto con ellas.

-Está bien-dijo Zayn.

Los dejaron primero a ellos en su casa, les dijeron adiós con la mano y entraron rápidamente.

-Nada de ver el twitter ¿Está bien?-Louis le dijo a Harry tomando su celular-¿Me lo prometes?

Harry asintió-Te lo prometo.

Su celular comenzó a sonar y Louis vio quién le llamaba, rodo los ojos regresándole el celular-Es Nick-le murmuró.

-Hola Nick-Harry contestó-Bien, estoy con Louis…

Louis vio en su celular un mensaje de su madre, no le gusto para nada.

“Tienes que llamarme Boo, necesitamos hablar, es urgente, cuídate mucho mi niño”

¿Urgente?, su madre sabía todo lo que pasaba con Harry, no entendía porque todo el asunto de ser urgente, iba a llamarla, pero al desviar la mirada vio que Harry lo observaba con su labio entre sus dientes.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó, Harry era pésimo para guardarse sus sentimientos, aunque a pesar de eso había mejorado con los años, lo habían obligado a ocultar lo que sentía, a él lo habían obligado a no ser tan amanerado, los habían obligado a ser lo que no eran.

-Nick va a venir a verme-Harry murmuró-¿Eso está bien?

Louis apretó los labios-Es tu casa también, puede venir quién tú quieras.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir-Harry chasqueo la lengua.

-No me soporta y no lo soporto, eso lo sabemos, pero necesitas de tus amigos.

-¿Y tú?-Harry se pasó la mano por su cabello-¿No necesitas de tus amigos?

-Mis verdaderos amigos están en Doncaster, Stan me llamó ayer, antes de venir del aeropuerto-Louis dijo, pero vio a Harry darle una mirada dolida-Y tú también eres mi verdadero amigo, obviamente.

-¿Entonces no hay problema?

Louis hizo una mueca-No, no hay problema.

Decidió esperar para llamar a su madre, comió en silencio junto a Harry, aunque sentía que los pensamientos de los dos le taladraban la cabeza, Harry lavó los platos y tomo su celular mientras Louis le daba una mirada, quiso quitárselo, pero no iba a hacerle eso, así que lo dejo subir las escaleras, hacía el cuarto.

Llamaron a la puerta y contando hasta diez fue a abrir, verificando primero quien era-Nicholas-Louis murmuró abriendo la puerta-Harry está en el cuarto-dijo dejándolo pasar.

-Hola Louis, ¿Cómo estás?-Nick preguntó quitándose el gorro que llevaba.

-Bien, vamos-le dijo-Puedes subir si prefieres, creo que necesita descansar un poco, así que no le digas cosas que lo pongan ansioso.

-Vengo a calmarlo-Nick dijo viéndolo-No te preocupes.

Louis lo guio por la casa, aunque estaba seguro de que la conocía muy bien, entró al cuarto viendo a Harry pasar los dedos por su celular, arrugando el ceño fue y se lo quitó de las manos-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo siento-Harry murmuró sin darse cuenta de Nick-Louis están diciendo cosas horribles.

-Por eso te dije que nada de usar tu celular para eso-dijo bufando-Nick llegó, voy a traerte un té y esto-dijo moviendo el celular-Se queda conmigo.

Harry asintió, antes de salir Louis vio como Nick se acercaba para darle un abrazo a Harry, trato de quitarse esa idea de la cabeza mientras hacía un té y luchaba con las ganas de ir a ver que se decía de ellos, no tenía ni idea de que Té le gustaba a Nick, así que le hizo uno de yerbabuena, eso nunca fallaba.

Además llamó a su madre, para ver qué era eso tan urgente.

*

Harry levantó la mirada cuándo vio que Louis entraba al cuarto, al instante se alejó del pecho de Nick, donde había estado nervioso sollozando contándole lo que había pasado con sus managers, mientras Nick le decía lo que sabía. Los abrazos de Nick siempre eran buenos, pero Louis no tenía por qué ver eso.

Solo había una cosa real, la gente los tachaba de mentirosos, aunque fueran los tristes amantes alejados o lo que fueran, les habían mentido a todos por años.

-Un té-le dijo Louis a Nick.

Harry vio como los ojos de Louis estaban algo rojos, algo había pasado, lo sabía.

-Gracias-Nick murmuró tomando la taza-Le estaba contando a Harry lo que sabía.

Louis asintió, pero no dijo nada, abrazo a Harry por la cintura sentándose a su lado. Se tensó un poco, Louis nunca lo tocaba de esa manera cuando estaba con Nick, más bien se dedicaba a lanzarle miradas sarcásticas a Nick, mientras Nick hacía lo mismo.   
Ahora en cambio, Louis lo tenía abrazado y le había dejado un beso en la sien.

-Creo que lo mejor es irme-Nick dijo-Es un buen Té ¿Me das unos sobrecitos?-le dijo a Louis.

Louis arrugó el ceño, esa era una excusa muy torpe, sin embargo asintió dejándole un beso a Harry, que confundido lo detuvo por la mano.

-Te vez cansado-Louis tomo su mentón acariciándolo-duerme un ratito, ahora vengo.

Harry apretó los labios, pero asintió, Nick le dio otro abrazo antes de salir detrás de Louis, cuando llegaron a la cocina los dos se detuvieron.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Nick le dijo en otro tono de voz, ese que guardaba para Louis.

-No lo sé-Louis dijo sinceramente-Dime la verdad, lo que no le dijiste a Harry.

Nick asintió-Los van a destrozar en pedazos-dijo recargándose contra el sillón-por donde lo veas, van a terminar muy dañados, su imagen, su relación, la banda, todo, la realidad es que sus managers les jodieron mucho antes de irse, habrá gente que realmente este con ustedes, porque hay muchos fans que sabían de ustedes, a pesar de todo, pero sigue siendo una bomba, y ahora que terminaste con Eleanor…-negó-no la tienen nada fácil.

Louis asintió bajando la mirada.

-Pero puedo ayudarlos-Nick dijo luego de unos momentos.

-¿Cómo?

-Creo que lo mejor para ustedes que qué digan toda la verdad-murmuró asintiendo-pero ustedes frente a una cámara, nada de comunicados, ni de artículos, que sean ustedes los que dicen todo, pueden hacerlo en mi programa de radio o incluso pueden hacer una twitcam, puedo ayudarles, puede ser una entrevista, guiarlos de modo que terminen diciendo la verdad, pero la verdad que les convenga.

Louis lo observo-No creo que vallan a dejarnos hacer eso, no contigo conduciendo.

Nick ladeo la sonrisa-Por lo que se ya no tienen managers, o lo que es lo mismo, les están jodiendo la carrera, creo que es momento de que decidan ustedes mismos que hacer.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Louis quiso saber-No me toleras.

-Ni tú a mí-Nick sonrió.

-Te has cansado de mandarme indirectas, discúlpame por no sonreírte siempre.

Nick negó-Olvida eso, era todo juegos estúpidos, esto es grave, estoy preocupado por Harry, vi lo que paso esta mañana, si hace eso de nuevo…-parecía preocupado-no pueden haber uno que defienda al otro, deben de estar a la par, si uno de los dos se muestra débil van a aferrarse a eso y tomarla contra ustedes.

-Eso fue lo que le dije-Louis murmuró.  
-Lo sé, pero creo que Harry piensa que el hizo todo mal, está muy preocupado de que al final de todo esto, ustedes terminen.

Louis apretó los labios-¿Eso te dijo?

-Escucha-Nick murmuró-Esto lo hago por Harry, porque me preocupa mucho, quiero que este bien, para eso tú también tienes que estarlo, necesitan apoyarse.

Suspiro escuchando a Harry bajar por las escaleras-Hey-le dijo dándole una mirada a Nick-Nick ya se iba.  
Harry vio a Louis antes de asentir-Pensé que te habías quedado solo aquí abajo, por eso baje.

-Está bien-Louis le dijo.

No se dijeron nada más, así que Nick volvió a despedirse, pero antes de salir les hablo a los dos-Pueden hacerme caso o no, pero lo mejor es que no hagan ninguna declaración hasta que sepan que quieren hacer- se puso su gorro-Y un consejo-les dijo a los dos-A la gente no le gusta que les restrieguen en la cara las mentiras, o en su caso, las verdades, no sean empalagosos, no hasta que digan que son una pareja.

Harry asintió-Gracias Nick.

Nick le dio un saludo con la mano y salió de la casa, Harry le dio una mirada a Louis antes de tomar su mano y apretarla fuertemente.

-¿Estas bien?

-Estoy cansado-Louis confesó-¿Vamos a dormir?

Harry asintió, se prepararon para dormir en silencio, aunque era temprano, apenas las ocho de la noche, Louis se recostó y segundos después sintió los brazos de Harry abrazándolo por detrás, suspiro mordiéndose los labios y se obligó a abrazarlo también, los labios de Harry fueron directo a su cuello, trato de no moverse, pero cuando sintió las manos de Harry ir a su entrepierna negó rápidamente.   
Harry se detuvo besándole la mejilla-¿No quieres?-le dijo suavemente.

Louis trato de no llorar-Claro que si-se encontró diciendo-pero no quiero tener sexo…

-Está bien, déjame hacerte sentir bien-Harry le murmuró tumbándose encima-Así me siento bien yo también.

Louis fue a besarle el cuello, para que no lo viera a los ojos, sintió un alivió en el pecho cuando Harry bajo por su torso para dejarle besos sobre la cadera, el inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, no lo vio a los ojos mientras sentía los labios de Harry en su miembro, le apretó los rizos para que no levantara la cabeza.

Perdóname Harry, era lo único que pensaba. 

*

Harry apretó la mano de Louis antes de entrar con Simón, de nuevo lo único que recibió fue un apretón, pero no una mirada. Toda la mañana había sido así, ni siquiera se vieron a los ojos mientras se besaban. 

Simón les dio un abrazo rápido antes de decirles que se sentaran frente a él, Liam, Niall y Zayn estaban también ahí, porque obviamente todo lo que hacían les afectaban directamente a ellos.

-No voy a engañarlos-dijo Simón-Esto es quizá lo más escandaloso que les va a pasar como banda, estuve hablando con Margaret y los otros-arrugó el ceño-Yo me voy a hacer cargo de todo hasta que firmen con los nuevos managers.

Liam asintió-Es un alivió Simón.

-Por eso mismo vamos a hacer lo que Louis me sugirió esta mañana…

Harry volteo a ver a Louis-¿Qué?

Louis asintió en dirección a Simón-¿Crees que es lo mejor?

-Creo que es lo mejor, al menos por ahora.  
Harry levantó la mano-Alto, ¿De qué hablan?

Louis no contestó, pero Simón si lo hizo-Creemos que lo mejor es decirles a todos que sí, estaban juntos-Harry asintió aliviado, pensaba que era otra cosa-Pero que también estaba saliendo con Eleanor.

Liam, Niall y Zayn aturdidos vieron a Louis, Harry en cambio apretó los puños, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos.

-Decir que estaban juntos, pero también lo estaba Louis con Eleanor es decir que realmente no les estaban mintiendo desde el principio, es decir, Louis si tenía una novia solo que…

-Solo que la estaba engañando conmigo-Harry termino y ahora sí pudo ver a Louis-¿Eso quieres?

Louis por fin lo vio a los ojos, Harry hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera. Estaban llenos de culpa.

-¿Dos homosexuales en una banda de chicos?-Louis dijo primeramente-Nos van a hacer pedazos.

Harry se puso de pie y fue directo a Louis, dejo las manos apoyadas en los reposabrazos de la silla donde el chico estaba-¿Así que prefieres decir que eras infiel a decir que eres gay?

Louis desvió la mirada-Es lo mejor.

-¡¿Para quién?!-Harry gritó.

-Harry…-Louis intentó no ponerse a gritar como Harry-Tú no sabes lo que es que todas las personas a tu alrededor piensen que eres gay, solo por cómo te mueves o como hablas-Harry quiso hablar, pero Louis lo detuvo-Tu solo has estado conmigo, has estado lidiando con esto desde que tienes 16 años, cuando todos te amaban porque estabas en una puta banda de chicos, no sabes realmente lo que es que tus vecinos digan cosas de ti, siempre has estado arropado por el cariño de millones de personas, yo no, yo tuve que estar en una ciudad donde la gente me decía cosas por mi forma de ser-suspiro dolido-Ni siquiera sabes si eres realmente gay.

-Voy a ser tu amante para todo el mundo-Harry dijo-Y no tengo que saber si soy gay o no, sé que te amo, eso me basta.

-Harry, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso en X-factor?-Louis dijo tratando de hacerlo entender.

Harry parpadeo herido, luego supo a que se refería Louis-Si te refieres a lo de Hannah está bien, nos besamos mientras eras su novio, la engañaste a ella por semanas, vamos a decir eso, di que fui tu amante mientras estabas con Hannah, pero no lo fui durante años, mientras estabas con Eleanor.

Louis no supo que contestar así que Harry frustrado dejo que Niall lo sentara de nuevo en su lugar, los labios le temblaron, así que no dijo nada más.

-Asumo que no hablaron antes-Simón dijo con voz tensa-Vayan a casa y háblenlo, además lo otro que dijo Louis es buena idea.

Harry bufó-¿Qué dijo?

-Creo que es buena idea que ustedes digan todo frente a las cámaras, además creo que Nick Grimshaw nos puede ayudar, como tú lo dijiste Louis-le dijo al chico.

Harry apretó los ojos antes de ponerse de pie-¿Puedo decir algo?

Simón asintió-Claro que sí.

-Todo es una mierda.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la oficina de Simón, Niall lo siguió antes de darle una mirada a Louis, Liam hizo lo mismo, solo Zayn se quedó sentado junto a Louis.

-En verdad espero que tengas una buena razón para esto-Zayn dijo en su dirección-Porque si no es así, creo que eres un hijo de puta-apretó su hombro-Vámonos-luego vio a Simón-¿Vamos a estar junto a ellos cuando den el anuncio?

-Aún no lo sé, creo que lo mejor es deslindarlos de todo…

-Por favor, estamos juntos los cinco en todo esto, si ellos van a hacerlo, nosotros los vamos a acompañar. 

Zayn le dijo a Louis que lo mejor sería ir con ellos a su casa mientras se calmaban las cosas, Louis pudo haber dicho que si o que no, realmente no tenía nada que decir, al llegar a casa Harry fue por una cerveza y se sentó frente a Louis dándole otra cerveza.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Niall y Liam fueron directo a interponerse entre ellos- Chicos…

Harry negó-¿Louis?

-Es lo mejor, al final vamos a poder salir juntos, vamos a estar bien-Louis tomo un trago mientras Harry negaba.

-Louis, por favor-la voz de Harry estaba temblando-¿Eso piensas que es lo mejor?

-No entiendes nada…

-¡Explícame!-Harry dijo tomándolo de la mano-Vamos, hazlo.

Louis lo pensó un momento-Vamos a estar juntos al final, no te quejes tanto, es lo que querías siempre, por eso no pensaste ese día en la casa de Niall…

Se arrepintió apenas salió eso de su boca, Harry dolido se alejó de su lado-Yo nunca lo habría hecho a propósito, nunca-recalcó Harry-Nunca te habría expuesto de esa manera.

-Lo sé…

-No, creo que no lo sabes, y si decir que estabas conmigo mientras estabas también con Eleanor es tu forma de vengarte de lo que piensas que hice, entonces vete a la mierda.

Harry se fue directo a la cocina, esta vez Zayn resignado lo siguió, Louis trago hasta la última gota de la cerveza antes de ponerse de pie y subir las escaleras lentamente.

Liam y Niall se dieron una mirada, antes de que el rubio hablara-Algo pasa…

-Por supuesto que sí-Liam dijo entrecerrando los ojos-Louis nunca le haría esto a Harry.

*

Cuándo los chicos se fueron Harry subió hasta el cuarto, la idea era tomar una sabanas e irse a dormir al sofá o a la otra habitación, aunque esa habitación estaba muy cerca de Louis, ahora mismo necesitaba alejarse de él. Claro que todo se vino abajo cuando al entrar al cuarto vio la silueta de Louis en el piso, junto a la puerta del baño, estaba sentado con el rostro escondido entre sus piernas.

-¿Louis?-Harry se preocupó al instante.

-Mis hermanas no me hablan-Louis murmuró y Harry supo que había estado llorando-Me dijeron que era un mentiroso, que estaban decepcionadas y que no les hablara en mucho tiempo.

Harry se arrodillo a su lado, tomo su mano y levanto su rostro-Lou…

-Lo siento Harry-Louis dijo con lágrimas en los ojos-No sé cómo hacer que ellas me perdonen, y si ellas reaccionaron así no quiero ni pensar en toda la demás gente…

Le beso la mano antes de sentarse a su lado, Louis sollozo en su hombro-¿Todas tus hermanas?

Louis negó-Lottie y Fizzy, llame a mi mama ayer por la tarde, mientras estabas con Nick, me gritaron lo mentiroso que era, lo mucho que me habían defendido de las personas que decían que no estaba con Eleanor, que habían peleado con sus amigas para nada, que estaban defendiendo a un mentiroso.

-Louis…

-Tienen razón, mi vida es una mentira-Louis estaba temblando-Me odian Harry.

-Claro que no-Harry dijo al instante-Son tus hermanas, nunca te odiarían, te adoran.

-No me hablan, he intentado llamarles, pero no me hablan.

Harry beso la sien suavemente-¿Por eso le dijiste eso a Simón?

Louis asintió-Si ellas no son las únicas a las que les mentí, quizá se sientan mejor, pienso que en realidad no les estaba mintiendo porque realmente nadie podía saber que tú y yo estábamos juntos porque…

-Porque estabas engañando a Eleanor-Harry completó.

Louis asintió-Lo siento Harry.

Harry pensó un momento antes de hablar, vio a Louis limpiarse los ojos, sabía lo mucho que Louis adoraba a su familia, así como lo dolido que había estado por alejarse de ellos porque la mayoría de ellos no sabían que estaban juntos, solo su madre y Mark, no les contaron a sus hermanas, porque eran muy pequeñas para guardar el secreto.

-Soy un idiota-Louis murmuró-Voy a decirle a Simón que olvide lo que le dije-trato de sonreír, pero solo salió una mueca.

-No-Harry dijo tratando de sonreír también, esperaba que su sonrisa fuera mejor que la mueca de Louis-vamos a hacer lo que dijiste, está bien.

-Harry…

-No, de verdad, está bien, yo no sé lo que se siente que tu familia no sepa todo-murmuró-lo siento.

Louis soltó su mano-No, es genial que tu familia sepa exactamente lo que pasa, te lo juro, tú no tienes al culpa de lo que pasa con la mía- suspiro-no puedo obligarte a hacer lo que dijo Simón.

-No me obligas, quiero que estés tranquilo, si eso es lo que te va a mantener de esa manera, lo vamos a hacer-Harry dijo sonriendo.

-Harry…

-Quizá con eso todo vaya bien con Fizzy y Lottie-le dijo-no te preocupes.

-Pero…

-Yo sé lo que quieres a tus hermanas, solo hay que hacer las cosas bien.

Louis asintió y beso a Harry, se quedaron un rato sentados así, sin decirse nada, luego cuando se fueron a dormir se abrazaron tan fuerte que Harry sintió que iba a asfixiarse.

*

Louis vio a las personas preparar todo para la entrevista que harían con Nick, todos hablaban muy fuerte, los chicos estaban pegados a sus celulares y Harry estaba con Lux, lo veía jugar a su lado, en el fondo deseaba que no se encontrara tan nervioso como él.

-Hey-dijo cuando alguien lo empujo, levantó el rostro encontrándose con los ojos de Nick, que parecía furioso-¿Qué te pasa?

Nick lo tomo por el brazo, Louis camino a su lado antes de darse cuenta de la carpeta que Nick llevaba en sus manos, era esa que les habían dado a todos los que iban a estar frente a la cámara con las preguntas exactas y sus respuestas.

-Entra-Nick dijo entre dientes, señalando una habitación.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?-Louis dijo algo fuerte, al instante Harry levantó la cabeza y todavía cargando a Lux empezó a acercarse.

-Que entres-Nick lo empujo y Louis casi se cae al entrar a la habitación, antes de que Nick cerrara la puerta pudo ver a Harry dejando a Lux en el piso y caminar hasta ellos, pero Nick le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-¡Nick!-Harry dijo detrás de la puerta pegándole con un puño-¡Déjame entrar!

Nick puso seguro y se volteo hasta Louis-¿Qué es esto?-dijo aventándole en el pecho la carpeta.

-La entrevista-Louis dijo alejándose un poco, no le tenía miedo, pero Nick era mucho más alto que él, prefería mantenerse alejado lo más posible.

-¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto a Harry?

Louis respiro hondo antes de hablar-¿Por qué piensas que no lo decidimos los dos?

-Por favor-Nick dijo exasperándose-Harry me dijo ese día que fui a verlo que lo más seguro es que iban a salir en frente de todos, que por fin podían ser libres, Harry nunca hubiera propuesto esto, quería que todos supieran lo mucho que se amaban, desde hace años.

Louis cerró la boca, Nick negó en su dirección.

-Eres un idiota-Nick dijo más bajito, pudieron escuchar a Harry pidiendo las llaves de la habitación-vas a lastimarlo, y él no te va a decir cuánto le va a doler, porque te ama como un imbécil, le vas a romper el corazón-se acercó tanto a Louis que sus rodillas se tocaron-Vas a lastimar lo único real que tienes, el amor que siente por ti, es lo único real que te ha acompañado por años-escucharon la puerta abrirse-eres un maldito insensible.

Harry empujó a Nick para acercarse a Louis y tomarlo de la mano-Hey, no le hagas caso.

Nick bufó- No puedo creer que dejes que te haga esto.

Harry se tensó, le sonrió a Louis y se dio la vuelta lentamente, vio que Liam y Zayn estaban también ahí y que Lou tenía a Lux en sus manos-Nick-lo llamó- ¿Qué estás haciendo hoy aquí?

Confundido Nick arrugó el ceño-Voy a hacerles una entrevista, pero al parecer voy a ser parte de más mentiras…

-¿Te están pagando por esto?

Nick se alejó de su lado-¿Qué?

-¿Lo hacen?-Harry cruzo sus brazos y levantó la mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-Sí, lo están haciendo, pero estoy aquí para ayudarte porque creo que…

-Entonces si te pagan, vas a hacer tu trabajo-Harry dijo fuerte, para que todos lo escucharan-te agradezco que te preocupes, pero te dijeron que cosas vamos a decir, te están pagando para hacer lo que decimos, se profesional y hazlo.

Lou negó, con Lux en sus brazos-Harry…

-No quiero que nadie se meta en esto-Harry les dijo a todos.

Nick se inclinó a tomar los papeles-Esta bien-dijo serio-Voy a ser profesional, voy a salir y preguntarles lo que quieran, fingir sorpresa ante cada respuesta-se dio la vuelta, pero antes de salir hablo de nuevo-Voy a ser un profesional y dejar que te humillen en frente de millones de personas, porque eso es lo que va a pasar, va a humillarte.

Harry suspiro-Me va a pasar a mí, no a ti.

Nick negó saliendo, Lou salió detrás de él, Harry se dio la vuelta para sentarse junto a Louis, sintió que todos los dejaban solos en la habitación, antes de que Louis hablara Harry entrelazo sus manos-Vamos a calmarnos un poco, ¿Está bien?

Louis asintió, pero no dejo de pensar en lo que Nick había dicho.

*

-Muy bien, estamos listos en diez segundos-dijo el encargado de dirigir la entrevista-hablen claro chicos.

Nick resopló antes de sentarse frente a ellos, Harry y Louis estaban en el centro, con los otros tres detrás de ellos, sentados en unas sillas.

-Vamos a empezar esta farsa entonces-Nick dijo viendo a Louis y Harry-Enójate conmigo luego Harry-murmuró viendo los ojos de Harry taladrarlo con la mirada.

-3…2…1, estamos al aire.

Nick sonrió a la cámara-Hola a todos, soy Nick Grimshaw y esta tarde estoy junto a la boyband más importante de los últimos años, One Direction-la cámara los enfoco a los cinco, que saludaron por unos segundos-Estamos en vivo para toda la red por una razón, los resientes rumores que cayeron sobre dos de los integrantes de la boyband, Harry y Louis-la cámara lo enfoco ahora a ellos, ambos sonrieron-No va a ser una larga entrevista, pero ellos quieren que todos sepan que es lo que pasa en realidad, en voz y rostro de ellos.

Harry asintió-Lamentamos mucho la manera en que se dieron las cosas, pero queremos decirles la verdad- su voz sonaba profunda, fuerte, Louis se sorprendió de eso-Estamos juntos-entrelazo su mano con la de Louis.

Nick asintió-Esta bien, ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?  
Louis sintió como lo observaba y recordó que era su turno de contestar, así lo habían planeado-Desde hace un año y medio-contestó mecánicamente-Pero supongo que siempre estuvimos juntos el uno del otro, sintiéndonos atraídos-Louis dijo viendo a la cámara.

-Tiene razón-Niall habló interrumpiéndolo, sonriendo tan amplió que Louis supo que estaba fingiendo esa sonrisa, vio a Liam hacer lo mismo, mientras Zayn observaba a la cámara-ellos siempre tuvieron una relación cercana.

-Está bien-Nick dijo sonriendo también, Louis se preguntó si su propia sonrisa se veía así de falsa-¿Entonces qué pasa con la relación que tenías desde hace unas semanas Louis, con la chica de Manchester que todos conocemos Eleanor Calder?

Louis vio a Harry por un momento antes de contestar, le sonrió de lado y Harry asintió en su dirección, apretando su mano-Yo estaba saliendo con ella, era de verdad-Louis murmuró viendo a Nick-solo que también estaba con Harry…

Detrás de las cámaras vio a Lux correr hasta Lou que la tomo en brazos para hacerla callar, le sonrió a la chica y ella hizo lo mismo, luego noto también a Eleanor entrando por la puerta, la habían llamado para hablar con ella después de la entrevista, la muchacha lo observo a los ojos.

-¿Louis?-Nick le dijo.

-Lo siento-murmuró-quiero pedir disculpas a las personas que consideran que dañamos con la relación que teníamos pero…

-Espera-Nick lo interrumpió, Louis lo observo frenéticamente ¿Qué hacía?, eso no estaba en el guion de la entrevista-¿Estabas entonces con Harry desde que empezaste a salir con Eleanor? ¿Harry era tu amante?

Louis se tensó, habían hecho todo de forma que la palabra amante no saliera en la entrevista, era demasiado agresiva para decir, era un adjetivo que no quería usar, porque sí, está bien, iba implícito que eso pasaba.

-Yo siempre quise mucho a Louis-Harry hablo porque vio que Louis no contestaba-Creo que esperaba que pronto pudiera quedarme con él por completo, es mi mejor amigo, una persona que quiero con toda mi vida-sonrió nerviosamente-si esa era la manera de estar a su lado lo iba a hacer, ser su amante no importaba, mientras estuviera a su lado, haría lo que fuera para hacerlo feliz…

Louis dejo de respirar por un momento, noto la incomodidad de Zayn, porque había comenzado a golpearse la rodilla con la mano, Liam y Niall estaban moviendo mucho sus manos, vio como Harry intentaba sonreír y mantenerse calmado, mientras seguía diciendo solo mentiras.

-… siempre me sentí culpable por Eleanor, pero supongo que ella siempre lo supo en el fondo, no estoy orgulloso de mí mismo…

-Basta-Louis dijo tomando su mano-No sigas con eso.

Harry volteo a verlo-¿Lou?

-No sigas, no importa-le murmuró, luego viendo directo a la cámara hablo-Estoy con Harry Styles desde que tengo 19 años, lamentamos mucho haber mentido a las personas que nos siguen día a día, pero creíamos que era lo mejor para nosotros-parpadeo sonriéndole a Harry-En parte fue por decisión propia y en parte por decisión de las personas que nos manejaban.

-Louis…-Harry apretó su mano.

-Está bien-luego continuo-Nunca salí realmente con Eleanor Calder, ella era una amiga que tenía desde hace años, le pedí que me ayudara en esto, no es culpable de nada, solo de querer ayudarme, por favor, deseo que no se le hostigue más.

Nick que estaba sonriendo vio a la cámara-Creo que es lo único que querían escuchar todos, la verdad- observo a Liam, Zayn y Niall-¿Algo que decir chicos?  
Los tres asintieron, pero fue Zayn el que habló-Que estuvimos esperando esto por años y que si van a juzgarlos en algún momento, piensen que es lo que ustedes harían por la persona que aman, por sobre cuantas personas pasarían para hacerlos felices.  
Nick asintió, ahora vio a Harry-¿Harry?

Harry que tenía una enorme sonrisa y no dejaba de ver a Louis se encontró viendo a la cámara-No queríamos decirlo de esta manera, pero si queríamos que todos supieran, gracias por el apoyo, esperamos seguir contando con él, que no importe con quien estemos, porque seguimos siendo los mismos-subió la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Louis-solo que ahora podemos ser completamente sinceros con ustedes.

Nick orgulloso vio a la cámara sonriendo-Creo que por ahora es todo, para más detalles los chicos mandaran un comunicado de prensa, lo importante ya se dijo, nos vemos pronto.

Apenas las cámaras se apagaron, Harry abrazo a Louis con fuerza, incluso lo cargo un poco por la cintura, Louis todavía sorprendido por lo que habían hecho se escondió en su cuello respirando fuertemente contra él. 

-Te amo-Harry le dijo contra el oído-Eres tan valiente Lou.

Louis lo abrazo por los hombros todavía con las puntas de sus pies llegando apenas al piso-No, no digas eso, hice lo correcto, no podía dejar que dijeras esas cosas de ti mismo, eres especial, te amo y no iba a dejar que las personas pensaran que serías capaz de engañar a alguien.

Harry iba a inclinarse para besarlo, pero Louis sintió como Liam los abrazaba con sus enromes brazos mientras Niall brincaba sobre ellos y Zayn les acariciaba sus cabezas.

-Santo dios-Niall dijo sonriendo-No puedo creer lo que hicieron…

Louis se tambaleo un poco para salir de tantos brazos y se sentó en la silla de nuevo-Oh dios…

Empezaba a notar las consecuencias de lo que había hecho.

Era Louis Tomlinson, parte de la BoyBand más famosa de los últimos años, One Direction, estaba saliendo con Harry Styles, el otro miembro de la banda, estaban juntos desde hacía años.

Y ahora todos lo sabían, todo el mundo, las millones de personas que los estaban viendo. Sus padres, sus hermanas…

-Hey-Harry se arrodillo a su lado-De la mano-beso sus nudillos-también estoy nervioso, pero creo que estoy listo para todo esto, si estás conmigo-Harry dejo que Louis le peinara el cabello.

Louis vio a Nick asentir en su dirección, le sonrió de manera sarcástica, luego vio a Eleanor hablando por teléfono mientras también le sonreía, aunque su mirada era de alivio. Louis entendía que también la estaba liberando a ella de años y años de mentiras.   
También estaba liberando a Liam, Zayn y Niall.

-Te amo-le dijo a Harry, tomando su barbilla para verlo a los ojos.

Luego lo besó, y a decir verdad el beso no se sintió diferente a cuando se besaban en su cama, enrollando sus piernas, ahora había casi veinte personas viéndolos.

Se sentía valiente y libre.

*

Simón los llamó mientras subían a la camioneta, les dijo que iba a redactar un comunicado, se los iba a mandar para que lo revisaran, les dijo que era una bonita forma de decirle al mundo, Louis notó su sarcasmo, pero no le importo demasiado, porque luego Simón les dijo que en verdad estaba orgulloso de ellos y que quizá fueran la primera boyband en superar un escándalo como este, sí lo hacían podían tomar nuevos rumbos en su carrera, en su música, en todo.

Eleanor lo abrazo durante unos momentos antes de darle un golpe en el estómago y decirle que había tardado demasiado tiempo, hasta Harry le dio un abrazo rápido.

Harry habló con Gemma y Anne por su celular, llorando les dijo que estaba bien, y ellas prometieron ir a visitarlos en unos días.

-Muy bien-Liam dijo cuando entraron a la casa de Louis y Harry-Quiero sus celulares, sus computadoras y cualquier aparato que les permita entrar a internet.

Niall fue por una bolsa de la cocina y espero a que Louis y Harry trajeran las cosas, Zayn los ayudo, al final no había ni un solo aparato en la casa que les dejara saber nada de ellos en la red.

-Solo una vez-Harry pidió dándole a Liam su celular-Hazlo tú, dime que dicen.

Liam le dio una mirada a Louis, que asintió tomando la mano de Harry. Liam abrió el celular de Harry y entró a Twitter, estuvo navegando solo unos segundos, lo vieron apretar los labios antes de bloquear el celular.

-Seis de las tendencias en twitter son suyas-les dijo, Harry asintió-Tres los apoyan y dos les dicen mentirosos y una…-pensó un momento-Una de ellas habla de sus preferencias sexuales. 

Louis asintió-Esta bien, mañana nos traen todo, gracias.

Los tres les dieron un abrazo antes de salir de la casa, Harry lo abrazo al instante y se quedaron durante varios minutos los dos apretados contra la pared.

-Tengo que hablar con mi mamá-Louis dijo-Quiero hablar con mis hermanas.

-¿Quieres que me quede?-Harry pregunto dejándole besitos en la mandíbula.

Louis se dejó besar antes de contestarle-Sí, quiero que te quedes.

Se sentaron en el sillón y Louis tomo el teléfono de la casa, marco el número de su madre, cuándo contestó Jay le dijo que estaba orgullosa de los dos, que contaban con ella para todo y que había hablado con Anne, que deseaban ir a visitarlos, luego de que Harry le diera las gracias Louis le pidió a su madre que llamara a sus hermanas mayores.

-¿Lottie?-dijo Louis cuando escuchó la respiración del otro lado de la bocina-¿Fizzy?

-Somos las dos-Lottie dijo luego de unos segundos-¿Qué quieres?

Louis se mordió los labios-¿Vieron la entrevista?

-Sí, la vimos.

-¿Y qué piensan?-Louis preguntó tomando la mano de Harry.

-Nos mentiste Louis-Fizzy murmuró-No puedo creer que estuvimos durante dos años defendiéndote de todas las personas que creían que eras homosexual y que no estabas con Eleanor.

Harry habló antes que Louis-Niñas-les dijo seriamente-entiendo que se sientan traicionadas, pero creo que deberían de entender a su hermano, creímos que no era necesario ponerles encima un secreto de ese tamaño, era difícil para nosotros guardarlo, ustedes eran todavía pequeñas…

-Tenemos 15 años-Lottie dijo.

-Yo tengo 19 y era difícil, Louis tiene 22 y pasaba por lo mismo, quiero que piensen en todo lo que Louis tuvo que pasar, no necesita que su familia no lo apoye ahora que más la necesita.

Lottie y Fizzy tardaron un momento en contestar-¿Estas bien Boo?-Lottie dijo.

Louis sonrió-Sí cariño, estoy bien, pero necesito que me perdonen, las amo niñas, y me arrepiento mucho de no haberles dicho nada, pero no quería que ustedes estuvieran guardando secretos que no eran suyos.

-Está bien-Fizzy dijo-queremos que estés bien, solo danos unos días para calmarnos un poco ¿Sí?

-Claro que sí hermosa-Louis dijo aliviado-todo el tiempo que necesiten.

Harry le sonrió-Lottie, Fizzy-las llamó-Su hermano ahora es más feliz, pero necesita que ustedes lo perdonen-negó-quiero que nos perdonen a los dos, para que podamos estar más tranquilos.

Lottie hablo antes de colgar-Siento lo que te dijimos, solo que estábamos algo dolidas, te amamos Boo, a ti también Harry.

-Yo también las amo-Louis les dijo más aliviado.

Las niñas colgaron y Louis dejo el teléfono de lado antes de abrazar a Harry-Gracias-tomo su mano y la apretó con fuerza-Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Harry negó-Ellas te adoran, no te preocupes.

Louis asintió más relajado que antes-¿Esta bien lo que hice verdad?-dijo lentamente.

-Claro que sí, ya no quería mentir.

-Agradécele a Nick-Louis bromeo-ese amigo tuyo tenía razón, no te podía hacer eso.

-Le voy a decir entonces-Harry le dio un besito en el brazo, Louis le regreso el beso al instante.

-Estoy nervioso-confesó Louis después de unos minutos de silencio-No sé cómo vayan a reaccionar las personas, no quiero que estés triste.

Harry suspiro-No te preocupes, yo estoy aterrado, pero saber que ahora voy a poder decir que estoy contigo sin que nadie me lo prohíba y acercarme a ti cada vez que quiera…-sonrió y Louis le beso la mejilla- eso vale cualquier cosa, te lo juro.

-¿Sí?-Louis murmuró sonriendo de lado y alejándose un poco-¿Qué me vas a hacer frente a todos ahora que puedes?

-Lo que quiero, no lo puede ver la gente-Harry lo abrazo por detrás y caminaron juntos por las escaleras-solo es para ti.

Entrando al cuarto Harry y Louis se tumbaron en la cama, recostados de lado se observaron mientras se besaban.

-Mi chico valiente-Harry murmuro sobre los labios de Louis.

-No vamos a volver a dormir separados-Louis tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-Nunca.

-Me haces fuerte Louis…

-Oh cielos-Louis rodo los ojos-no cantes nuestras canciones, que vergüenza.

-Voy a cantar todo lo que quiera-Harry murmuró-Además la escribiste pensando en mí ¿No?

-Todo lo que hago es pensando en ti-Louis dijo al instante.

-Qué casualidad pasa lo mismo conmigo.

-Idiota-Louis cerró los ojos.

-Soy tu idiota.

-Sí, mío.

*

Vieron las tendencias en Twitter al siguiente día.

#Larryisreal

#LouandHarold

#OneLie

#ProudofLouisandHarry

#Directionersad

#Larryesamor

#GayDirection

Paul también les dijo que había gente que habían comenzado a vender los boletos para su tour por los estadios, regresando las entradas.

-Lo siento-Harry dijo viendo a Liam, Zayn y Niall.

Antes de que alguien hablara Paul negó-Esas entradas fueron compradas minutos después, los estadios siguen estando a reventar.

Louis y Harry sonrieron aliviados, no querían que nada de lo que habían hecho les afectara a los otros chicos, habían estado con ellos desde el principio, necesitaban que todo estuviera bien con ellos.

-¿Entonces todo va bien?-Louis quiso saber.

Paul lo pensó un momento-Hay mucha gente que piensa que al final del día ustedes les mintieron, pero mucha gente también comprende lo difícil que hubiera sido todo si decían que estaban juntos.

-Está bien-Harry dijo.

-Es su oportunidad para conseguir más fans-Paul murmuró-La comunidad gay está muy inmersa en toda la industria musical, además si las marcas de las que son imagen ahora empiezan a deshacer los contratos, estarían en contra de las preferencias sexuales que ahora mismo tienen.

Louis se rio bajito mientras Harry asentía y lo escuchaba atentamente, el simplemente tomo la mano de Harry, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

*

Durante 2 semanas, antes de comenzar el tour por los estadios, fueron el escandalo para todos, miles de fans decían que siempre lo supieron, otras dijeron que de todas maneras los querían, claro que había aquellas que los habían dejado de seguir por que no les gustaba la idea de la homosexualidad.

Harry vio cómo su cuenta de twitter bajaba en seguidores, pero al instante más gente los seguía, llego a los 22 millones de seguidores y Louis llegó a los 18, seguían sin ver sus menciones, pero sabían que muchas de las menciones eran sobre la gente diciéndoles lo valientes que eran y que gracias a ellos podían sentirse más seguros para enfrentar su propia sexualidad.

Esos eran los mensajes que les gustaban que les leyera Niall, además de que esas eran las menciones que Niall buscaba para ellos.

Y era algo que no se esperaban, impulsar a otros a ser fieles consigo mismo era grandioso, y a Harry le gustaba mucho escuchar de esas historias, a Louis lo abrumaban, era mucha gente diciendo eso. Ahora tenían una responsabilidad enorme con todas esas personas.

*

En el primer show en los estadios se pusieron en un círculo los cinco, era la primera vez que salían juntos enfrente de toda la gente, se habían mantenido fuera de los reflectores porque todavía había algunas personas agresivas que decían cosas sobre lo que les harían si se los encontraban en la calle, ahora estaban en un lugar donde las personas los querían, más de 50mil personas.

-Va a ser genial-Niall dijo sin dudarlo-Ya lo verán.

Louis asintió-Manos juntas-apoyaron sus manos contra las de Louis, los dedos de Harry se entrelazaron con los suyos.

-¡Nos esmeraremos!-dijeron los cinco juntos.

Iniciaban con Right Now, Louis comenzó a cantar y los gritos de todas las personas lo aturdieron por un momento, Harry que estaba a unos metros de él le sonrió al instante.

Había cartelones apoyándolos, diciendo lo orgullosos que estaban, lo felices que estaban por ellos, había tantos gritos de apoyo que Louis no entendió porque tardaron tanto tiempo en decirles a todos que estaban juntos y que se amaban.

Así que dejo que todos lo notaran. Si quería sonreírle a Harry lo hacía, Liam y Niall los imitaban lanzándose miradas y besos a juego, Zayn les sonreía adorablemente. Harry le canto Little Things directamente a él, a los ojos, mientras todos gritaban, incluso vio a los chicos gritar con todos los fans. Louis le cantó Love you first haciendo movimientos raros en cada momento.

Al terminar de cantar Happily acústica, se acercó a Harry y se sentó a su lado, los fans gritaron por todos lados y antes de que Harry se preguntara que pasara, Louis tomo su mano y le beso los labios tranquilamente.

Escuchaba a todos gritando más fuerte, sentía todas las luces sobre ellos y sobre todo sabía que estaban en las enormes pantallas que tenían para los estadios.

No le importo, y por la fuerza de Harry, supo que a él tampoco.

Estaba besando a su novio, frente a todo el mundo, por fin, después de años de no poder hacerlo.

Y era genial.

*

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


End file.
